Triple the Characters Triple the Fun
by Anime Chick009
Summary: This is a triple cross, with Inuyasha, Teen Titans, and Tamora Pierce characters. It might not sound good but you have to read it because it is good! T rated just incase And if people flame at least say why you flamed
1. Where are we?

It was a stormy day in Titan's tower. The bleak weather was reflected by all of the team members inside. 

Beast Boy wasn't even trying to be funny he was so depressed (now that's depressed!). He also wasn't attached to the game station but neither was Cyborg. Raven was as usual sitting in her trademark corner reading another thick and solemn book. Starfire and Robin were so depressed that they weren't flirting or trying to cook, in Star's case. Robin had even lost the will to go and beat up Slade dummies.

Now of course villians aren't the smartest people in the world, because if they were they wouldn't be villians now would they. But they know when to stay in and keep out of the rain. Anyways most of them were in jail and didn't feel like breaking out just to get soaking wet and incure the wrath of BB because he gets colds easily and that just makes him angry.

(back to revelent things)

"So...anthing to do around here?" asked Robin knowing what the answer would be but he had to ask it anyways because the slience was killing him.

"Nope," replied BB with a glazed look over his eyes.

After more sitting and letting the brain cells go into a coma BB looked at the clock and it read 12:38. When he saw the clock his stomach growled. He hadn't had anything since breakfast.

"Hey why don't we go out to eat for lunch?" suggested BB.

"Don't care," grumbled Raven, but she actually wouldn't mind getting out because she had read so much that the lines were starting to blur together.

"Sure, why not?" chorused Starfire and Robin.

BB glanced over at Cyborg because he hadn't said anything yet.

"Hey Cy?" said BB poking Cyborg. But when BB poked him, Cy fell over with a loud thunk. BB jumped back in surprise, his first major movement of the day.

After hearing the crash everyone glared at BB asking with a slient look of what-did-you-do.

"I didn't do anything. All I did was harmlessly poke him in the arm!" cried the changeling trying to defend himself.

After a quick inspecion Raven slowly stood back up and announced, "He isn't broken. He actually told me about this feature at some random time, I can't even remember why we got on this topic but if he doesn't do something in a really really long time he shuts down like a computer would to save energy."

"Well we don't have to wake him up. I mean, unless we want to hear an arguement about meat being good and bad," commented Robin.

So they all agreed to just leave him a note telling where they were going. They had decided that using Raven's teleporting would be the best way to get where they wanted without getting wet. They agreed to go to a Japanese resturant that Raven went to sometimes.

After a few seconds they were in the back of the resturant Shunron. They walked to the front like they should and were seated. When they ordered is came out fairly fast (Come on, this is the Teen Titans. The chiefs were greatful for saving their butts multiple times). After they had consumed the food they started to head to the back of the resturant to avoid any attention they might draw if they went the front way.

They had just stepped out onto the back porch when they heard a strange noise. All of them were alert and in attack position when they saw a cat come out of a garbage can and walk past them.

"Stupid cat," muttered Raven.

But Starfire was watching the cat with interest. She tried to get the cat to come to her but the cat just keep walking and went behind a dumpster.

"Come here kitten kitten," called Starfire as she went after the cat.

"Star, it's just a stray. We need to get back to the tower," sighed Robin.

"But I would like to comfort the kitten and show it...affection?" asked Star not sure if she used the right word.

"Well if the cat is lucky then you won't show it any of your 'affection'" Raven said under her breath. She and the rest of the team all had permanent bruises from Starfire's alien strength hugs.

But ingoring Robin, Starfire went after the cat. After she went behind the dumpster she asked, "Do all of your planet's large garbage cans (waste recepticles) have bright lights behing them?"

"What are you talking about Star?" said BB as he walked over to her. When he reached her his jaw dropped as he stared at the spectacle before him. Exasperated Robin and Raven walked over just to amuse the other two. But when they got over to the dumpster they too were amazed. The "light" that Starfire had asked about was was coming from a hole in the wall of the resturant. It was about the size of a nickel, so unless you looked for it you couldn't see it.

Of course Beast Boy's curiosity got the better of him and before Raven or Robin could stop him he stucked his gloved finger in it to see if he could plug it up.

"Look at that, probably just a hole in the wall and the light we were seeing was just coming from the resturant," but while he was saying this his finger was sinking deeper and deeper into the hole. By the time he was looking at the hole again it was covering up to about his wrist. He tugged and yanked against the force that was sucking him in but it only made the force pull stronger.

Raven was the first to notice this, and started to tug on his other hand. If BB hadn't been so occupied with the fact that he was getting sucked into a wall he probably would have started blushing. Her hands kept slipping off Beast Boy's so she switched to hugging and tugging him around the waist. About two seconds after she started to tug on his waist Raven and BB started to blush like mad and momentarily forgot the position Beast Boy was in. But the yelling of Starfire and Robin quickly brought them back to reality. Even with all three of the other Titans tugging on BB nothing was giving. Then all of the sudden all four of them were sucked into the bright light. In the confusion and blinding light Raven and Beast Boy started to cling to each other in a fierce hug, as did Robin and Starfire. The last thing all of the Titans were thinking before they blacked out was "This can't be good."

After what seemed like years they were depositied on a section of grass in a small open area, near the end of a forest.

After they had quickly seperated themselves from one another they took a look at their surroundings and the first one to speak was Beast Boy with this intelligent remark.

"Titans, I don't think were in Jump City anymore."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"There! That way!" yelled Kagome as she was being carried on Inuyasha's back as they followed a deamon that possesed a shard of the jewel.

Right along side of them as always was Sango and Miroku riding Kirara. After a few more seconds they finally caught up to the deamon.

"You ain't goin' no where you stinking deamon!" hollered Inuyasha as he pulled his sword form its sheath. With one blow from Tetsusaiga the deamon was killed in the blink of an eye. And as the shard was in the air Inuyasha caught it and landed firmly on the ground.

"Wow Inuyahsa, that was a lot quicker than I though it would be," said Miroku as he hopped off Kirara.

"I would have to agree with Miroku. There was no reason for the two of us to come along," stated Sango staying on Kirara's back.

"Well you should have known I wouldn't need your help," huffed Inuyasha folding his arms like he always did.

Kagome hadn't said anything because of what had caught her eye. It was a well just like the bone eater's but the aura around this one was different. Not a bad different, but more of a if-you-come-near-me-something-might-happen air to it.

"Hey Kagome! What you looking at?" questioned Inuyahsa coming over to she if the thing she was looking at would hurt her.

"It looks like a plain old well but it has a different feel to it I can't explain," commented Kagome.

By now this had caught the attention of their other two companions and they too came to inspect and give their feedback of the well. With all four standing around it peering in they began to think of possible reasons for the well being there when Kagome leaned in a little too far and started to fall in. Naturally Iunyasha was the first to react but he didn't have sturdy enough footing so he too was pulled into the well. Then Sango caught Inuyasha, and Miroku her, but they all fell in and just like the Titans were surrounded with a blinding light. After a little while they were in a heaping mess but quickly got out of a pile because, for once by accident, Miroku's hand was on Sango's butt. Aftre the untanglement they noticed a shocked group of teenagers staring at them in a some what confused manner. With Inuyasha's instincts taking over he pulled out his sword and demanded:

"Who the heck are you!"

An: Well what a good first chapter if I do say so myself. So should I go on or stop because it is so horrible? Please review.


	2. Who are you and you?

I Don't own the Teen Titans, Inuyasha, or any Tamora Pierce characters so there sticks out toung like a little kid denied of sweets.

Chapter 2

Again Inuyasha demanded to know their indentities with his sword at their throughs.

Having seen enough of the terrified people she realized who they were.

"Inuyasha..SIT BOY!" she commanded. With a loud boom he was hurreled to the ground and left a large indent. "Please forgive Inyasha for being all in your face like that. He's a big softy at heart. And let me say it is a plaesure to meet the Teen Titans," said Kagome bowing but thinking right after she had said that 'They won't understand me because they probably don't speak japanese.'

First to get over their suprise was Raven 'It's good they can speak english because if they only spoke Japanese we whould have big communication problems.' "Well you know who we are but, who are you and where did you come from?" questioned Raven looking at the strange clothing of Inuyasha, Mirkou, and Sango. Kagome's outfit looked typical of a Japanese student.

"Sorry, my name is Kagome (last name) and the sliver haired one is Inuyasha. Sango is the one with the huge boomarang and Miroku is the monk with the staff," said Kagome with another bow.

Inuyasha looked at the Teen Titans and then leaned over to Kagome saying, "Who they heck are those puny kids?"

Robin being the leader was naturally the one to do introductions, "I'm the leader of the crime fighting group in Jump City and my name is Robin. The tall redhead is Starfire. Raven is the one in the cloak and Beast Boy the the funny looking green one. And we are the Teen Titans."

This whole time unnoticed by the member of either group Miroku's "hand" had taken control of him again and he couldn't help himself when he came up between Starfire and Raven and started to do the double stroke.

As soon as Raven felt the slightest touch she thought, and hoped, that it was the doing of BB. And she just couldn't control her emotions and one of the smaller trees was surrounded by a black arua and burst into bits. Starfire on the other hand just started to look around trying to find who was touching her rear end.

But when the tree had exploded Beast Boy looked directly at Raven and saw Miroku stroking her butt and lunged at him.

"What the heck do you think you are doing BB!" yelled Robin because in the middle of BB's jump he had transformed into a tiger and was trying to shread Miroku limb for limb.

"Well...ummm...," trailed BB trying to find the right words with out admitting his feelings.

"That monk...was...stroking...my butt," studdered Raven as her eye were wide in disbelief.

"I think that the Monk was also doing that to me as well," stated Starfire in her normal tone not really taking in what had just happened.

"YOU CREEP! YOUR GOING TO REGRET DOING THAT!" yelled Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, and Sango and as a group and started to attack him all at once.

'Will he ever learn,' thought Kagome shaking her head while watching the Miroku beating.

Tick tick tick tick 5 minutes later...

"I do have to say that was a lot of fun," said Raven putting her hood back over her face.

"Agreed," said Sango, Robin, and BB together.

But Miroku couldn't voice his opinion because he was too badly beaten and all that came out of his mouth was a moan.

(A/N: I don't want to bore you and make my hand cramp from all the writing I would have to do from writing the whole introducing one another thing so let us skip to the good. Shall we?)

"So let me get this straight: we were sucked into a hole, you guys fell down a well and we all ended up in the same place. And we can all understand each other even though to you it sounds like we're spaeking Japanese and to us it sounds like your speaking english. Woah. That's so complicated it makes my head hurt," stated BB.

"Well it doesn't take too much to make your brain hurt," said Raven.

"Hey that was uncalled for," muttered Beast Boy.

"Back to important matters. We need to find out where we are and who we can talk to to get back to our original times and places," stated Robin not wanting a fight to break out between Raven and Beast Boy.

"Well we can start by heading toward thast castle," suggested Kagome.

"Fine then let's go," grunted Iunyasha.

As the group got to the edge of the forest they almost walked into their soon to be friends.

As Inuyasha jumped back he yelled, "Watch the heck where you're going!"

But they group they had just met stood there in stunned slience at the strange looking group of, what they hoped to be, humans. They didn't realize that being all dressed up in armor was strange looking to the Titans and the others.

Deciding to be the first to break the ice Starfire questioned, "Who are you and willl you be our new friends?"

One of the armored persons took off her helmet and underneath that was brown hair cropped to about her earlobs. Staring at them with amazed hazel eyes she answered, "I am Keladry of Mindelan. Now who are you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ooohhh aren't I mean ending it right like the last chapter. I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, all four of you. The more reviews I get the faster I write. It's called motivation. So hope you like this chapter. I promise there will be less introduction and more funny stuff in the next chapter.

Until then Animechick 009 


	3. more introductions

Disclamer: All the stuff I'm writing about I don't own, except the plot but since I haven't copyrighted it I techinquely don't own that either.

Chapter Three

One of the armored persons took off her helmet and underneath that was brown hair cropped to about her earlobs. Staring at them with amazed hazel eyes she answered, "I am Keladry of Mindelan. Now who are you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Kel had taken off her helm so did the men accompaning her.

'Well here it goes again' thought Robin, "I'm Robin from Jump City my companions are Starfire who has red hair. Raven in the cloak. And Beast Boy with the green skin and we are all crime fighters." He had said this hoping that introducing them as that would bring instant peace.

"My name is Kagome, Inuyasha is in the red kimono, Sango has the big boomarange. And keep away from Miroku the Monk, he might try to do something like stroke your but. And if he does just beat him up. Plus on top of that our group are also on the good side," said Kagome all in one breath.

'Thanks Kagome...now that pretty Keladry won't let me anywhere near her,' thought Miroku pouting.

'Good thing she warned them but unfortunally she didn't warn me' thought Raven still disbelieving what had happened.

"Well that's good to hear. As I said before my name is Keladry of Mindelan. The man on my right is Neal of Queenscove. And to my left is Dom, Neal's cousin."

Neal and Dom bowed as they were being introduced.

Neal leaned over to Kel and whispered, "Do you think it is a good idea to tell some strange looking strangers our names and not be the slightest bit worried?"

Twitch twitch

"Hey I heard that! You know if we were bad people I could have killed you all in three seconds. But look here you all are still alive," ranted Inuyasha because even though Neal had whispered Inuyasha could still hear him.

Neal looked very confused because he could have sworn he had whispered his comment to Kel and how could that person have heard him?

"Now now Inuyahsa," whispered Kagome, "don't make me say the "s" word to get you to behave." After that threat Inuyasha didn't say anything for a while.

"Wow. That armor is so cool. Where did you guys get it? How much does it cost? Can I get some too? Oh, a sword as well can," but the rest was just a mumble because Raven had stuck her hand over his mouth to stop the endless questions that she knew were sure to come.

Instead of standing there in slience Raven spoke up saying," Well it has been good fun standing out here, but if we could take our bussiness to a more comfortable place then we could explain everything in much greater detail."

After the group had aggreed that that was the best course of action they started to go to the castle they had seen earlier.

The walking group walked like this: Kel, Neal and Dom walking three across with Kel in the middle. Behind them was Robin next to Starfire, after them was Raven and Beast Boy. Then came Inuyasha and Kagome followed by Miroku and Sango. Kagome had purposely put her self between the lecherous monk and the other females so he wouldn't have another shot at their hinnies.

Each row was talking amoungest themselves about different things.

----------With Neal, Kel, and Dom--------

"So we take them to the palace. Then what do we do?" asked Neal.

"Well Kel and I can take then to see Numair because I heard he was around, or will be for a little while," stated Dom.

"And what will I be doing?" questioned Neal with a curious look.

"You will be rushing into the arms of a very happy girlfriend," commented Kel.

"Yes, right. That is exactly what I will be doing," said Neal straighting up in his saddle, thinking of his precious Yuki.

------With Robin and Starfire------------

"Robin what is a 'castel' and how did they get those stones to look like that?" asked Starfire pointing to the palace.

Robin responded to the best of his knowledge, "Well... you see they must have..."

Their conversation what like that for the rest of the way to their destination.

-------With Raven and Beats Boy-------

(Never mind there was no conversation ecause every time BB tried to ask her or somone else a question Raven would just glare at him and BB would shut up)

-------With Inuyahsa and Kagome----

(Well they didn't have a conversation either because Inuyasha still remembered the threat Kagome had given him. And Kagome didn't mind the slience because she was looking around at the secenire.)

--------With Miroku and Sango----------

"Sango why did you have to beat me up back there? All I did was touch their butts? I mean why do you always have to hit me if I do something perverted?" asked Miroku.

"Well...," started Sango as a light blush came to her cheeks but that blush quickly dissapeared when she felt something on her backside.

SMACK!

All the other groups, except Kagome and INuyasha, turned around and beheld the sight of a miffed Sango and a Miroku with a big hand shaped red amrk on his face.

Arrived at the castle

When the group had arrived at he castle everyone's mouths were on the ground open (except our three knights). Of course the Teen Titans had never been in a castle, unless they had ben kidnapped. And Kagome's group were awed because they have only been in Nakura's(?) castle once or twice but outside of it a lot.

Not much talking was going on because everyone was still staring around at their surrounding as they were being lead ti Numair's study.

Knock knock knock

"Come in."

"Well isn't it good to see you all. And who are your visitors?" asked Numair.

(A/N: after all the introduction of names...)

"Well let me see, Robin, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku you are all normal humans each with special abilities. Kagome you are a priestis(srry about the spelling). And Sango is a specialized hunter. Finally Miroku is a Monk with a curse in his right hand. Inuyahsa and Raven are both half deamons. Beast Boy can change into animals. And Starfire is a being from another planet. Am I right in everthing I say?" asked Numair (in my story he has a special ability to guess things about people).

Everyone stared dumbfounded at him, even Kel, Dom and Neal. And after staring at him they stared at each other amazed to learn that some of them had something in common.

"Hhhow ddiidd you know?" studdered Raven in shock.

"Well it just happens to be a hobbie of mine to guess unusual things about people, what with all the traveling I do," said Numair as if it were nothing, "Oh and I happen to be a wizard my self."

After the amazment of Numair's guessing trick Robin got focused and asked the all important question everyone whats to know: "Do you know of a way we can get back to our own times?"

"I might be able to get you back, but it will take a lot of time to find the right spell or make a new one. So while I'm doing that way don't your three tour guides distract you from your troubles and go have fun?" said Numair.

The prospect of having to spent the day trying to keep her emotions under wraps sounded stressful so she asked, "Why don't I just help you with those spells?" asked/pleaded Raven.

"Sorry. Palace rules state that only certain persons can go in the spell library and you aren't one of those people," said Numair with a shrug.

'Crap. Well there's one plan shot down,' though Raven.

"I know that I have to go shopping for more clothing and I know non of the guys would want to do that so how about we split into two seperate groups?" suggested Kel.

"Good idea. I'll take the guys for a small training session and the girls can go with you," said Dom.

So it was settled. The guys would go bash each other with weapons while the girls would go shopping and Raven would try to bash her head in, or so she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So the plot is moving like a slug I know I know. But what fun will the guys and grils have fun seperated? And what will they talk about? Who knows...oh wait I knoe but you don't..yet. So plz read and review!

Laters Animechick 009 


	4. training and bath houses

I don't own the Titans, Inuyasha, Tamora Pierce characters. But I do so wish I did. Imagine the movies, shows and such I could do but, that will just have to stay a dream.

Chapter 4

"Please please please let me go with the guys! Star, you know how much I dislike shopping espically for clothing!" begged Raven on her knees.

"Raven don't worry, I only agreed to go shopping so that we could get away from the guys. But in reality we are going to go do some training and have fun," said Kel motioning for Raven to get up, not comfortable with Raven begging on the ground.

"Really?" asked Raven very relieved to hear that.

"But first we need to get some clothing for you all so that won't stand out so much when we go into town," said Kel.

The others agreed right away, so off they went. They went o the palace taliors, but the talior didn't have what they wanted in stock. So Kel got a birlliant idea and they all went over to Lalasa's shop to get their clothing. After a quick exchange of words between Kel and Lalasa, Lalasa got busy with measurements and such for Starfire, Raven, Sango, and Kagome. After the measuerments were taken Lalasa husseled to the back to get what she thought would work best. Since Kel had told her that they wanted to look good and be comfortable Lalasa brought out the perfect outfits, like she always does.

For Raven she brought out tan colored breeches and a light blue tunic, practical yet stylish. Next for Starfire she went with the tunic and breechs but her colors were dark brown on the bottom and green for the tunic that almost matched her eyes. Sango, like Raven, had tan breeches but her top color was a dark maroon color. And last but not least Kagome got dark brown breeches and a cream colored tunic. And Kel changed into a dark brown pair of breeches and a special made tunic with her shield symbol over lagre in the middle to remind people of who she was.

After changing into their new outfits Raven admitted quietly, "That wasn't bad, Lalasa made it quick and simple. Too bad shopping with just Star back home isn't as quick."

After a little bit of talking and walking they had all become good friends, so to more than others, and had arrived at the parctice courts.

"Well ladies it looks like the fun is now going to begin," said Kel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what you want to do?"

"Guys can you please stop doing that!" snapped Robin at Inuyasha and Beast Boy because this was the third time that conversation had started since the guys had separated from the girls.

"Well we could always go and do what we said we were going to do and train," said Dom getting bored of sitting around and doing nothing.

"Feh"

"Sure"

"Whatever"

"Fine with me"

So it was setteled in that weird way guys settling things without talking at all.  
After arriving at the oposite end of the practice courts from where the girls were Dom asked, "So what od you guys want to learn first?"

"Archery!"

"Sword fighting!"

"Hand to hand!"

"Jousting!"

"Well since archery was said first why don't we do that," said Dom walking toward the indoor archery practice courts. Inuyasha followed him happily, but it didin't show. He was the one that wasnt to do archery since Kagome knew how to do it so he thought that it wouldn't be too hard to learn. BB, Robin and Miroku sulked because their activity wasn't chosen.

At the archery courts though, Inuyahsa soon learned that it wasn't as easy as Kagome made it look. At first he pulled the bow so hard that the thing just snapped it two. After he learned not to use so much strength, then he had trouble aiming the bow. He either went too high or too low.

On the other targets Robin and Miroku were having the same problem. Robin's biggest problem was that he would draw the bow back, but not far enough or too far. And on top of that the string would catch on his gloves, and we all know he never takes his gloves. Miroku's problem was nis prayer beads. Thay just got in the way when he tried using the bow.

Now Beast Boy wsa doing great. He pulled it back far enough and remember to roll his elbow out of the way and he didn't thave the nusience of Robin's gloves or Miroku's beads.

"Beats Boy, how come you are so good at archery?" asked Robin very confused, because to his knowledge BB had never seen a bow let alone used one.

Beast Boy replied with a superior smirk, "Well you know I lived in Africa for a while with may foster family before ocming to America. My foster father decided it would be good for me to learn primitive but basic hunting and survival skills incase my powers just went away. So he taught me until I was good enough to hunt for food by myself."

"Now that we all have tried archery let's go do something else," suggested Miroku.

So the thing that was said after archery was sword fighting they went and did that.

(A/N: Boys and big shiny pointy things. Can anyone see where this will end for at least one of them?)

----------------Mean while with the girls...------------------------

"Wow Star. I never realised how bad you were with a bow. I mean after what Robin said after we got stranded on that planet I though that you would be good with a bow," said Raven slightly confused.

"Well friend Raven, I think it was as you say 'a lucky shot' that saved Robin," said Starfire not at all hurt by Raven's, not ment to be but was, insult.

The result for when the girls did archery was Raven and Kel did really well, Kagome of couse did super, Sango and Starfier not so hot.

They were heading to do jousting now after archery (A/N: They jousting is going on as the same time as the guy's archery becasue the guys sat there long enough for the girls to get their clothing and do their turn at archery. Man those boys are lazy. ;) Kel wnet straight to Peachbolsom and whispered in is ear to behave around their guests. But of course Peachbolsom had to take at least one shot at one of the new people but he chose the wrong person, Raven.

He tried to sneak up behind Raven while she was petting the horse she had chosen to ride. But having been around Beast Boy and having to use her telecpathy to comunicate with him in animal form, she had used her powers to ask the horse she wanted to ride if she could cou ld hear the thoughs of Peachbolsom and her horse trying to warn her.

Just before Paechbolsom struck she lazily muttered her three famous words and put a shield around her and Peachbolsom hit his head on the shield, not too hard but hard enough to remind him not to mess with that human again.

After a good laugh, at poor Peachbolsom's expense, they got to the jousting lessons. At first Kel thought that Raven might be too weak to even hold the lance, but Raven sure proved her wrong. Raven, Kagome and Starfire were at novice level at the end of their short jousting session. But Sango did surprisingly well considering she had never don't it before. And of course Kel was superb, well she does have the most experience.

(BIG A/N: I really don't want to take the time and the writing to describe what I want to say so here is the low down on the events they did and who did the best. And Kel and Dom don't count since they trained in all of these activities.

Archery: Beast Boy and Raven (after Kagome but I want to mention the first time tryers)

Jousting: Sango and Miroku

Hand to Hand (they did some one-on-one and these two did the best): Starfire and Robin(big fat duh!)

Sword fighting: Inuyasha (with out Tetsigua) and Kagome (I guess all that watching Inuyasha fight taught her something)

And by the way did anyone notice the pattern of who did the best? wiggle wiggle eyebrows

But that is all for this author note, and now here comes the funny stuff.)

-----------------------

So after the training the girls were all sticky and sweaty so they agreed to go the bath houses. Raven and Statfire were very unsure of what to do because unlike Sango, Kagome, and Kel they had never been, to put it bluntly, skinny dipping. But after a while of talking and soaking their skin they forgot where they were and relaxed.

But the boys had also gotten gross from training and went to the men's bath houses to relax and get clean as well.

Being the observant girl Kagome is she noticed that when ever she or anyone else talked to her about Robin she nevered referred to him as 'friend Robin' but just plain Robin. She had also picked up a vibe, using her sixth matchmaking sence, from Raven that she had a crush on Beast Boy. Plus the fact that in her world the Teen Titans were a cartoon show (but she didn't tell them that) just helped her cause along. So she decided to see if she was right, adn maybe along the way get Sango to admit her feelings about Miroku.

"So girls I just thought of a great game we could all play. It's called Truth or Truth," said Kagome with a twinkel in her eye.

"I thought it was called Truth or Dare," commented a confused Starfire.

Kagome said shaking her head, "No no this is like truth or dare without the dare because it wouldn't be fun to do truth or dare without guys around."

"Ok."

"Sure why not"

"Whatever."

Yes let us!"

"Ok," said Kagome thinking which person she should get first,"... Raven. My question is who do you have a crush on, and remember you can't lie or not tell use or else we get to make you do something very embarassing later."

"Raven you shoud just answer her question because she can come up with really good ideas to get you later," whispered Sango to Raven. Sango told her this necause she was speaking out of experience.

"FIne. It's...," Raven was trying to say Beats Boy but she couldn't she was afraid of what Starfire would say because Star had been pestering Raven to tell her who she liked.

" Friend Raven please tell us who you know I would really like to know," pleaded Starfire, she already had an idea it was BB was she just wanted to hear Raven say it.

"Fine, it's cough cough BB cough cough," coughed out Raven but not quickly enough because both Kagome and Starfire heard it well enough.

"Friend Raven that is so good to hear. But I knew it all along. And I am thing that Beast Boy likes you back," Starfire commented off hand.

Raven had gotten this look like 'really you think so' but quick got rid of it and reverted back to her normal emotion less face.  
"Raven it's now your turn to ask someone a question," pointed out Kagome.

"That's right. So I choose to ask...Star a question. And it is: Do you like Robin as more than a friend?" asked Raven thinking it was fair payback for Starfire finding out she liked BB.

Satrfire started to rub the back of her neck trying to stall for time, "Umm you see new friends I ummm...cough cough do cough cough."

Raven thought, 'Duh! I knew that but I just wanted her to say it out loud.'

"So now my asking of the question will be to friend Sango, but I don't know what to ask anyone have any ideas?" adk Star. After Starfire said that Sango got a look of 'oh-crap-don't-ask-Kagome-for-help' look. But Star unwittingly helped Kagome and ask Kagome for help. So Kagome leaned over to Satr and whispered something in her ear. After Kagome had finished whisperingto Starfire, Star repeated exactly what Kagome told her: Do you have a crush on Miroku?

After a quick deep blush speard to her face Sango answered yes. This made Kagome very happy.

Quickly trying advert attention from herself Sango spoke up saying, " Hey Kel. Who od you have a crush on? I mean since we all know who everyone else likes including Kagome loving Inuyasha, it's only fair that we know who you like."

"Well you guys don't know him so I just come out and say it. His name is Dom," but then Kel thought 'Oh cap Dom was with me when we first met these people.'

"You mean that good looking Dom that was with you when you met us?" Kagome teased wiggeling her eyebrows.

Kel stammered out,"Uhhh yes I mean on uhhh...," but decided it would be best to stop talking.

Kagome having just learned all these delicious facts thought of a brilliant idea,"Hey! Why don't we all go on dates with our men and try and find out if they like us back or not."

There was a group, well most of the group anyways, agreement to that idea. But unknown to them Miroku had snuck out side of the girls bath house to try and peek but had heard to whole conversation. And so instead of ending up with a concussion he would have gottne from peeking at the girls, he went back to the guys still lounging around their bath house to tell them the juicy facts he had learned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh I like the way this is going. Please R&R! And help me with date ideas for the couples, like where they should go and what they should do. And thxs to all the reviewers who review my story much love poeples much love!

Laters,  
Animechick009 


End file.
